In conference and meeting presentations, a presenter often uses a laser pointer to highlight portions of a projected viewgraph or slide presentation so that an associated oral message can be better understood by the audience. The conventional laser pointer projects only a small bright spot. The typically small sized spot can be difficult to distinguish when projected upon a large screen. Another disadvantage for a laser pointer often is the brightness of the spot, so that can make viewers very uncomfortable if their eyes focus on the spot.
An illuminated spot may also be used to assist in the aiming of a firearm to improve targeting accuracy during hunting. The small size of the mark can also be a disadvantage as it is difficult to be noticed far away.
A few modified laser pointers have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,148 uses a set of selectable masks to filter a magnified laser output into a desired pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,514 teaches a way to create light geometric tracing through moving a light source in one or two dimensions. None of above solutions provides a simple way to generate circular or elliptical patterns.